


Beret

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "Go have fun. You worked hard on the exams."Johnny is looming behind him, red cup in his hand as he stares down at Mark. At the way he bends over to take another picture."I'm good." Johnny says before he takes another gulp.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	Beret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!  
> I have a lot of pwp in my drafts. So here take this one XD
> 
> Got the idea bc Mark in a beret. Hrrrrr. Yes. But Mark in a beret and that Jacket. *takes shot.*  
> YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》ENJOY!!

Mark moans out as he holds onto Johnny's shoulders, thighs bracketing the larger male. Johnny's back is against the head board, knees bent as he's sat under Mark. He smiles, long bangs falling into his face. It had been slicked back before Mark had started tugging at it, had run his fingers through the soft thick locks. Johnny's skin is sweaty, shines in the dim light of the street lantern that seeps into the room.  
  
Mark's sweaty as well, he can feel it run down his neck and spine, kind of pools where he's arching it. Some of his hair is matted to his forehead and the band of his beret is sticky from soaking up the sweat from his forehead. Johnny's jacket is making it even hotter. Mark nearly drowning in the large Letterman jacket of the football teams captain.  
  
He wanted to remove them before, but Johnny insisted they stayed on and right now Mark couldn't care less.  
  
"So cute," Johnny coos, hips thrusting up into Mark and making the smaller man bounce from where he is guiding him onto his dick. "You're so cute Markie."  
  
"John-, fuck it's hot. It's hot."  
  
"Nhmm," Johnny smiles, nods, licks his lips as he watches Mark's cock smack against his stomach, hard and a beautiful red-pinkish.  
  
 _Fuck._ Donghyuck is going to kill him. He was supposed to be taking pictures for the party. _The party_ that was still going on behind the locked bedroom door. The music still seeping through and probably the only thing drowning out Mark's loud moans.  
  


  
Johnny had promised he wouldn't annoy him tonight. He promised he'd just party with Jaehyun and the others. Would get drunk and then Mark could take him home, but apparently the moment Johnny saw him in his beret he decided to trail behind Mark for the remainder of the night.  
  
"You should really just go to Jaehyun baby." Mark snaps a shot of the guys bundled together on the couch, purposely zooms in enough so Kun and Lucas who are furiously making out aren't in the shot. "Go have fun. You worked hard on the exams."  
  
Johnny is looming behind him, red cup in his hand as he stares down at Mark. At the way he bends over to take another picture. He looks cute. _Too cute_ in his all black outfit, tight skinny jeans hugging his thighs just right and the curve of his ass on display. _Woof._  
  
"I'm good." Johnny says before he takes another gulp. He should really not be working it down that fast. He's already a bit tipsy. Anymore and they'll be leaving the party early, that or.... his mind trails as his head tilts to the side, eyes fixed on Mark’s behind.  
  
"I'm going outside to take some more pictures. The pool should have some good shots."  
  
"Uhu." Johnny says as he trails behind his boyfriend.

Yuta's hand is shoved down Taeyong's pants in the dark hallway, but Mark just walks by and Johnny is clearly only focused on one thing.  
  
"Are you going to stare all night?"  
  
Mark is hunched by the pool. The lights make ripples dance on his soft face.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Mark finally looks up at him, fingers tweaking the camera settings. He stills a moment and runs his eyes over Johnny before they flick up back to his face. It makes something coil in his stomach.  
  
"Johnny!!" Jaehyun's voice comes and the captain turns around. The vice captain has his arm raised from the other side of the pool, large frame easily distinguishable from the smaller bodies around him. There is a cup clutched between his fingers. "Chug bro!!"  
  
Johnny's about to decline, content with just ogling Mark all night, but his boyfriend speaks, suddenly right beside him. "You should go."  
  
Johnny looks down at him a little surprised. "Why are you surprised? I told you I want you to have fun. I'll hold your jacket."  
  
Johnny huffs a laugh, bites down on his cup so he can shuck the jacket off his shoulders. This is probably not a good idea, but he hands Mark his jacket-, the smaller man throwing it over his forearm, -and makes his way over to his friends.  
  
  
  
"Thirty-six! Thirty-seven! Thirty-eight! Thirty-nine!"  
  
Mark bites the inside of his cheek as he watches Johnny chug. The large man is upside down, strong arms stretched out and muscles bulging as he holds himself up on the keg. His shirt has fallen down, displaying his abs as he drinks and Mark lifts his camera, takes a picture.  
  
"For science," he mumbles to himself.  
  
"Fifty! Fifty-one! Fifty-two!" A smile tugs at Mark's lips. He drops his camera slowly and pulls the jacket he had put on a moment before closer. It's big, warm and still smells like Johnny's aftershave.  
  
"Fifty-nine! Sixty!! Sixty-one! Sixty-two!! Sixty-tree!! Sixt-"  
Johnny wobbles and flips over, feet hitting the ground with a thud as he spits out the tube, Jaehyun and Doyoung catch him so he doesn't fall over and he lets out a scream that makes everyone roar.  
  
"Johnny! Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!" The crowd chants as Jaehyun smacks his shoulder repeatedly, laughs out and screams that that's his fucking bro.  
  
Johnny turns, a smile on his face as he's shoved a bit by all the hands. Then he stills when his eyes fall on Mark.  
  
Mark gives him a smile and claps his hands, arching his brow. "Good job baby." He mouths and Johnny makes his way over.  
  
He wobbles a bit and Mark rests a hand on his chest to steady him. "Easy big guy."  
  
"You're wearing my jacket." Johnny says. A smile curls on his lips. His eyes gleam.  
  
Mark laughs, "Yeah. I wanted to take a picture, but it was in the way."  
  
Johnny doesn't say anything and Mark doesn't resist when Johnny lifts one of his hands and twirls him around. "What was that for?"  
  
"Fuck it." Johnny mumbles and he lowers himself to catch Mark's lips. He tastes like beer, but Mark can't suppress the moan that escapes him when Johnny wraps his hands around him and pulls him close, licks into his mouth vigorously. The crowd cheers around them, loud whoops as Mark clutches to Johnny’s shirt.  
  
That's why they are here now. Johnny had promptly dragged him upstairs into Jaehyun's room, locked the door and Mark could never really deny Johnny anything. He was whipped, sue him.  
  
"I'm close-m-close," Mark slurred, hips starting to move down onto Johnny. "John please. Baby."  
  
Johnny let out a satisfied hum, "Please what?"  
  
"Please baby. Please. I want to cum. I wanna cum. Oh-ooh-please."  
  
"God I love it when you beg." Johnny started, hips starting to move up rapidly. "You like it when I fuck your cute ass like this? Hard like this?? Tell me baby."  
  
Mark tilts his head back in a loud, "Oh!" Groans coming out shakily as he bounced on Johnny's dick. The belt clicked with the motion, jeans rough against skin. His head fell forward again and his eyes locked with Johnny's, dark and hooded as he stared at Mark. "Fu-fu-fuxk-John-John-oh-oh-oh-FUCK-Fu-," he bit on his lip, muffling a moan, before his mouth opened again with a loud gasp. "Fuck. Johnny!! Fuck yees-yes-yes-yes." He chanted, fingers clutching the larger's shoulder as he bounced up, panted hard.  
  
"Cum baby. Come on. Cum on my dick." Johnny groaned, grind up and hit Mark's prostate head on. Mark let out a mewl and spilled over his and Johnny's stomachs.  
  
Johnny groaned again, continued to fuck as Mark slumped down. "Fuck Mark. You're amazing." He kissed Mark's ear, panted as he was nearing.  
  
Mark whined, kissed Johnny's neck lazily until he came and caressed his hands over his neck as he came down from his high.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Mark slurred.  
  
"I had to fuck you in the beret and my jacket. I had to." Mark laughed softly into his neck, smacked Johnny's chest lightly. "I'm serious."  
  
Mark sighed pulling away. He kissed Johnny softly. "I know baby."  
  
Johnny wrapped his arms around Mark, caressed the skin under his jacket. He kissed Mark again, soft and hungry. Mark could feel him throb and grow again, whined out.  
  
"John," he wiggled his hips, "You're ready again?"  
  
"Course baby," he ran his hands down, wrapped them over the flesh of Mark's soft ass, squeezed. "You know what you do to me."  
  
Mark sighed, eyes shut as Johnny guide him down, grew again as the seconds passed. "Fuck-," Johnny groaned between kisses to Mark's neck, "Jaehyun's gonna kill me, but I just don't give a fuck."  
  
Mark laughs, low as he rests his head on Johnny's shoulder, his fingers have been caressing the larger man's scalp. "That makes two of us."  
  
"Donghyuck?" Mark hums in lieu of answering, kisses and nips at Johnny's neck as the latter grinds up languidly. "Don't give a shit either?"  
  
Mark breaths a sigh, "A little."  
Johnny turns his head to look at him, eyes hooded to slits. Mark can't see, but Mark knows. "But-" he continues, nuzzles Johnny's neck. "If you fuck me hard enough I'll forget about it."  
  
Johnny laughs in his throat, chest rumbling. He kneads Mark's ass and whines his body against him, Mark moving against him with practiced ease. "Oh Mark Lee. I think I can do that."  
  
Mark laughs too, a soft chuckle as they start moving against each other again, moans. "You better Johnny Suh."

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny chugs like a pro. ;)


End file.
